Devotion
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: Escapar de ella era la única manera en la que no podría hacerle daño. Tratando de olvidarla día tras día, cayendo aun más en la lujuria. Pero ella no lo dejaría escapar fácilmente, un par de años después, ella iría a buscarlo, a estar con él. Ella era su devoción... su única salvación. ZeroxYuuki Songfic ligero OoC


**Hola :D, gracias por leer.**

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece la canción "Devotion", ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Situaciones para adultos.**_

* * *

 _ **Devoción**_

 _Capítulo único_

 _Devoción - Hurts_

* * *

Abrochó los botones de su camisa apresuradamente, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, sin prestar una pequeña muestra de atención a la mujer, cuyo nombre no recordaba, que yacía entre las sabanas de aquella cama.

No tenía porque hacerlo solo era una aventura de una noche, consensuada por ambas partes. Al final y al cabo cada noche, que salía a tomar unas bebidas con Kaito, terminaban de la misma manera. Sabía que Kaito, también estaba enredado en las sabanas de una mujer que conoció en aquel bar… Era la misma rutina.

.

 _ **Dentro del corazón de cada hombre  
Hay un deseo sexual que entiendes  
Al igual que yo.**_

 _ **.**_

Abandonó el edificio, en el cual se encontraba, saliendo a la calle iluminada por la luz artificial de los faroles. Caminó lentamente por la calle, rumbo a su pequeño apartamento. Trataría de descansar un poco, en aquella cama dura, esperando que las pesadillas de su pasado no lo atormenten, o el recuerdo de _ella_ no regrese a él.

Pero sabía que tendría que enfrentar a una de sus dos opciones. Prefería las pesadillas al recuerdo de _ella_ , porque sabía que, cada vez que pensaba en _ella_ , volvería corriendo a la Academia Cross… algo que no podía dejar que pase, porque volvería a hacerle daño.

No podía negar que cada vez que se follaba a una mujer, que conocía en aquel bar, pensaba en ella. Imaginaba sus cabellos castaños esparcidos por toda la almohada, sus ojos cobrizos llenos de deseo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus labios hinchados de tantos besos de pasión, emitiendo gemido y susurrando su nombre.

No negaba que su nombre se le había escapado un par de veces con todas aquellas mujeres, y ellas se sentían ofendidas. Pero poco le importaba aquello, ya que el único a motivo por el que se acostaba con ellas era para no regresar a la Academia Cross a buscarla.

.

 _ **¿Dónde se ha ido todo el amor?  
Y la pasión me mira fijamente a la cara  
¿Podría alejarme?**_

.

Otro día mas, otra rutina mas… otro día mas escapando de su recuerdo…

Este día seria como siempre, tendrían que dar caza a un par de vampiros, junto con Kaito, luego de una larga jornada, ya sea dura o no, irían a tomar unas copas a aquel concurrido bar. Y, depende a su estado de ánimo, se tiraría a la primera mujer que coquetearía con él, tratando de no pensar en ella.

Pero al ingresar a uno de los edificios de la Asociación de cazadores, que se encontraba en aquella ciudad, supo que no iba a ser la misma rutina de todos los días.

Trató de ignorar aquella sensación. A pocos pasos observó a Kaito, que sostenía un pequeño sobre en la mano, y lo miraba con picardía. Intentó pasar de largo al castaño, sin dirigirle la palabra, pero fue detenido al instante por la voz de Kaito.

— Zero, tienes una carta del presidente de la Asociación, y dice que esta vez no la ignores —dijo Takamiya, mientras le extendía la carta.

De mala gana cogió el sobre, guardándola en su bolsillo. Siempre había evitado las cartas del director Cross, ya que siempre la recorvan a ella o contenía una carta de ella, y lo tentaban a querer regresar a la Academia Cross. Cosa, que mientras tenga fuerza de voluntad, no pasaría.

Empezó a adentrarse en el edificio, esperando su próxima misión. Pero, otra vez, la voz de su compañero lo detuvo.

— El presidente de la asociación quiere que recojas al nuevo " _refuerzo_ ", que ayudara con los papeleos, Ella llegara en una hora —dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse—. ¡Ah!, es el tiempo suficiente para recoger tu apartamento, pero creo que no lo necesitas.

Sin decir más se fue, dejándolo con la duda, y con el corazón en la boca. Inmediatamente abrió el sobre y confirmo sus sospechas.

Yuuki venía a esta ciudad y viviría en su departamento.

.

 _ **Aquí está la esperanza  
Me ayudarás a ser valiente**_

Devoción sálvame ahora  
No quiero alejarme del camino correcto  
Rechazaré a la tentación  
Estoy pidiéndote que me lleves a la seguridad ésta vez

.

Empezó a retorcerse en aquella banca, la espera lo estaba poniendo ansioso.

¿Por qué ella tenía que regresar a su vida?

¿En qué demonios pensaba el director Cross al enviarla aquí con él, su _verdugo_?

Aún podía recordar a Yuuki desfalleciendo, débil, pálida e inconsciente, entre sus brazos, después de haber bebido mucho de ella. Aun ese recuerdo lo atormentaba. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño de cuenta nueva.

Tal vez debería irse, podría mandar a Kaito por Yuuki…

"No iré yo, Kiryuu. Ese es tu deber".

Recordó las palabras dichas por el castaño. Maldito bastardo, pensó.

\- ¿Cero?

Elevó la mirada al escuchar su voz. Ahí la vio, corriendo, como podía, hacia él, arrastrando a duras penas la maleta. Su miraba brillaba, y podía notarse unas pequeñas lagrimas acumulándose e sus ojos.

No pudo evitar ponerse de pie, totalmente sorprendido.

— ¡Zero! —Dejó su maleta a un lado, para luego darle pequeños golpes en su torso—. Eres un idiota…

\- Yuuki ...

— Eres un idiota, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme sola? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? —Siguió golpeándolo con sus pequeñas manos—. Eres un idiota, no vuelvas a dejarme sola.

\- Yuuki ...

— Promételo, idiota —dijo mientras sus manos se aferraron en su camisa.

— Lo prometo…

.  
 _ **Perdona a mis pensamientos cuando estoy dormida  
Perdona estas palabras que estoy a punto de decir**_

 _ **Me siento tan avergonzado**_

Ahora mismo parece que estás tan lejos  
Tanta confusión nubla mi mente

Y no sé cual camino tomar

El dolor de cabeza había empeorado con el pasar de las horas. El tener a Yuuki cerca había aumentado su sed de sangre, que trataba de mantener a raya, no quería volver a hacerle daño otra vez.

Tenía que soportar el tentador aroma de Yuuki en su casa y horas de trabajo, para el colmo no le designaban a ni una misión, su único trabajo era el controlar e instruir a Yuuki a su nuevo trabajo de oficina.

Observó con atención como la pequeña castaña leía los documentos y trataba de acomodarlos, si mezclarlos entre ellos, para luego archivarlos. Ella tenía grandes complicaciones a la hora de clasificarlos, habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada y aun no se habituaba a su trabajo.

Se deleitaba con las muecas que realiza la castaña, al tratar de acomodar aquellos documentos. La observó con más cuidado, el pasar de los años la había vuelto aun más hermosa. Sus cabellos castaños eran un poco más largos, llegándole a la mitad de la espalda, sus labios carnosos, su cuerpo había tomado la forma de una mujer de su edad…

Repentinamente empezó a sentir seca, más de lo normal, su garganta, empezó el ardor insoportable, podía sentir a sus colmillos creciendo lentamente, esperaba que sus ojos aun no se hayan tornado rojos. Yuuki inmediatamente elevó la mirada, mirándolo con preocupación, empezó a acercarse a él.

\- ¿Cero ...?

— ¡No te acerques! —dijo mientras se aleja, golpeando su espalda contra la pared, aferrando su mano contra su cuello, como si con aquello frenara el ardor que sentía.

— Pero necesitas…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los distrajo, el que ingresaba era Kaito. Suspiró de alivió.

— Cross, te traigo mas papeles — dijo mientras deja una pila de documentos sobre el escritorio. Los miró a ambos— ¿Interrumpí algo? —preguntó con picardía.

— No, nada. Puedes cuidarla un momento —salió sin decir más.

Apenas salió de aquella habitación, y se encontraba en un lugar completamente solo, empezó a consumir innumerables tabletas de sangre, calmando momentáneamente su ardor.

En los próximos días Yuuki no paraba de ofrecerle su sangre, cada día era mas doloroso rechazarla e inventar una nueva excusa para alejarse. ¿Qué debería hacer?

— Zero… ¿Quieres ir a tomar unas copas al lugar de siempre?

Sabía en que concluiría aquello, pero aun así…

— Si…

.  
 _ **Aquí está la esperanza  
Me ayudarás a ser valiente**_

 _ **Devoción sálvame ahora  
No quiero alejarme del camino correcto  
Rechazaré a la tentación  
Estoy pidiéndote que me lleves a la seguridad ésta vez**_

.

El ambiente totalmente cargado, una variedad de personas reunidas en un solo lugar. Nada había cambiado desde el tiempo que decidió ya no venir, desde que Yuuki regresó hacia él.

Pero ahí se encontraba nuevamente él, buscando con desesperación el remplazo de Yuuki, aunque sea por unos minutos. Pero sabía que aquello no iba a suceder, aunque se fuera con la mujer más bella de este salón, para él la más bella seguiría siendo Yuuki.

Aunque ahora el motivo era otro: Alejar a Yuuki, antes de que él termine haciéndole daño.

Si ella lo veía con cualquiera de las mujeres de aquí, ella terminaría desilusionada, lo odiaría y terminaría regresando a la Academia Cross. O eso es lo que él pensaba.

Al principio había detestado a Kaito por haberla invitado, pero ahora tal vez se lo agradecería, tal vez había encontrado una manera de mantener a Yuuki a salvo. Lejos de él.

Tomó un sorbo de su tercera copa, buscando con suspicacia a alguien para concluir su plan. Aunque, por motivos obvios, su mirada siempre terminaba posando en Yuuki, que daba pequeños sorbos a su copa, haciendo una mueca graciosa cada vez que daba un sorbo...

Al verla así... ¿Sería capaz de concretar su plan? ¿Realmente quería alejarla de él?

Una mujer de cabellera roja y cuerpo con curvas pronunciadas, empezó a dirigirle miradas coquetas. Tal vez aquella era la mujer con la que alejaría a Yuuki. Ella empezó a acercarse hacia su mesa.

— Disculpa...

— Zero, vamos a bailar —interrumpió Yuuki, tomándolo de la mano.

La miró con asombro apenas posó su pequeña mano sobre la suya...

— Saca a bailar a tu pequeña princesa —comentó con burla Kaito.

Aquello no era una pregunta, era una orden que seguiría ciego hasta el final. Porque cualquier petición hecha por su dulce princesa era una orden.

Solo había una petición que no podía cumplir: quedarse a su lado. Pero ahora se dejaría llevar...

Se dejó llevar por Yuuki Hasta la pista de baile. Él jamás había bailado, porque no sabía hacerlo, pero ahora poco le importaba aquello.

Una canción lenta y romántica se escuchaba, muy pocas veces en aquel lugar se escuchan aquel tipo de canciones. Agradecía aquello, ya que Yuuki bailaba con sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, y su cabeza posada en su pecho. Mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Aquello era tan reconfortante.

Sintió un poco húmeda su camisa, dirigió su atención a la chica entre sus brazos.

— Eres un idiota, Zero. —susurró.

\- ¿Eh?

— Si no te pedía que salieras a bailar, te hubieras ido con aquella chica —acusó.

— Si —admitió—. No soy bueno para ti, Yuuki. Terminare haciéndote daño.

— Tú no eres nadie para decidir si eres bueno para mí. Yo soy la que decide —dijo con firmeza—. Yo quiero estar contigo. Yo... Te amo.

.  
 _ **Devoción, devoción…  
Soy un esclavo al merced de tu amor  
Por mucho tiempo, he estado tan equivocado  
Nunca podría vivir sin ti.**_

 _ **.**_

La abrazó con delicadeza, demostrando todo lo que sentía por aquella mujer con aquel simple acto, aspiró su aroma a rosas. Aquel aroma que siempre lo había embriagado, aun lo embriagaba, siempre lo embriagaría, hasta que terminara pereciendo.

La sed de sangre se manifestó inmediatamente, se había contenido todas estas semanas, por no decir años. Y todo había empeorado con la llegada de la hermosa chica entre sus brazos, su hermosa Yuuki. Sus iris inmediatamente se tornaron de color carmín, no quería que ella lo viera, oculto sus ojos bajo sus mechones plateados, pero…

— Zero, deja de esconderte —dijo Yuuki, mientras elevaba la mirada, observando aquellos orbes consumido por el tono carmín—. Toma de mí, toma todo lo que quieras de mí. No quiero que sufras más, Zero.

— Yuuki, te amo. —confesó

Rodeó con un brazo su pequeña cintura, mientras que con la otra elevó la barbilla de Yuuki, capturando sus labios, por tercera vez en esta noche, en un casto beso. Agradecía que se encontraran en los confines de su pequeño departamento, solos.

Apartó sus cabellos castaños de su cuello, volvió a aspirar su aroma. Depositó besos por todo el largo de su cuello. Yuuki no pudo evitar que pequeños suspiros escaparan de sus labios.

Zero no pudo contenerse más, sus colmillos sobresalían. Penetró con ellos el cuello níveo de Yuuki. Inmediatamente su dulce sangre empezó a llevarlo lentamente al éxtasis, deleitándose con aquel dulce sabor.

Como había añorado aquel sabor, aquella fragancia… a Yuuki.

Podía sentir los sentimientos de Yuuki, a través de su sangre, ella lo amaba, no había duda de aquello. Y él también la amaba, demasiado, tanto como para llegar a saber que ella podía hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

Sacó sus colmillos, dejando que unas pequeñas gotas cayeran por el cuello de Yuuki hasta el valle entre sus pechos. Su mirada quedo hipnotizada por aquellas gotas. Elevó su mirada para encontrarse con los de ella, que se encontraban llenos de deseo…

Volvió a capturar los labios de Yuuki, esta vez en un beso apasionado, sin importarle los restos de sangre que se encontraba en sus labios. Yuuki poso una de sus manos en su nuca, profundizando aun más el beso. Él la abrazó con más fuerza por la cintura, aferrándose aun más a ella. Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero inmediatamente Yuuki volvió a tomar sus labios.

Todo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos renovados lo hacían sentir vivo nuevamente. La amaba demasiado, y estaba seguro de que ella también lo amaba. Pero él quería probar más que sus adicticos labios, él quería probar todo su hermoso cuerpo, saborear su piel…

Volvieron a separarse, mirándose a los ojos, ambos llenos de deseo…

— Zero… por favor…

 _ **.  
Devoción, devoción…  
Llévame a la seguridad**_

 _ **.**_

Besó nuevamente con suavidad sus labios, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por ella a través de este acto. Empezó a esparcir suaves besos por su rostro, descendió por su cuello hasta el valle entre sus senos.

Aquello aun parecía un sueño. Tener a Yuuki, la mujer que amaba, entre sus brazos, desnuda, amándola. No podía pedir nada más para ser feliz.

Tomo con sus labios uno de sus senos, comenzó a besarlo y morderlo suavemente, rozando con sus colmillos su punta. Yuuki no puedo evitar que varios gemidos escaparan de sus labios, aquello la estaba extasiando. Zero volvió a repetir el mismo proceso con el otro de sus senos.

— Ze… Zero —gimió.

Zero volvió a tomar sus labios, en un beso lleno de amor. Yuuki lo abrazó por el cuello profundizando aun más el beso. Con una de sus manos recorrió el muslo interno de Yuuki, esparciendo caricias suaves por todo el recorrido. Causando que mas gemidos y suspiros escapen de la bella chica que estaban entre sus brazos.

— Zero, por favor —suplicó al ya no poder soportar aquella sensación entre sus muslos.

Depositó un beso en su frente.

— Eres tan hermosa, Yuuki —susurró en su oído.

Empezó a posicionarse en su entrada, ingresó lentamente. No quería hacerle daño. Se topó con la barrera que la haría suya completamente, miró aquellos orbes cobrizos que le alentaban a continuar. Tomó nuevamente sus labios, mientras penetraba completamente su barrera.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los orbes cobrizos de Yuuki, su gemido de dolor fue apaciguado por el beso que compartían. Zero empezó a propiciar caricias en entre sus pechos y vientre, mientras trataba de disuadir el dolor que ella sentía,

Yuuki movió instintivamente sus caderas, aquello fue la autorización que necesitaba Zero para empezar a moverse. La embistió lentamente al principio, queriendo que Yuuki se acostumbre a él.

Yuuki emitió suaves gemidos, que al principio no pudo negar que eran de dolor, pero después se convirtieron en placer. Las embestidas de Zero se volvieron más frenéticas, sus manos empezaron a agarrar con más fuerza la espalda de Zero. Aquello los estaba llevando a su límite, a ambos. Él dio unas últimas estocadas, mientras ella sentía que varias sensaciones explotaban en su cuerpo que la liberaban.

Zero cayó suavemente y sin fuerza sobre su cuerpo, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola aun más hacia él. Ella también lo abrazó con más fuerza.

No podía evitar sentirse el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra. Tenía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos y aquello era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

— Te amo, Yuuki. _Soy un esclavo al merced de tu amor._

* * *

Hola. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer.

Este es el pequeño regalo de navidad (atrasado) que prometí en mi página de Facebook. Espero que les haya gustado (Aunque el lemon o lemi, no sé con certeza cuál de los dos sea, no me convence del todo, creo que no sirvo para escribir lemons pero bueno…. Y felices fiestas de fin de año.

Sé que no publique nada en casi más de medio año, espero que este songfic-oneshot sea el principio de una serie de actualizaciones (que entre esos el primero tiene que ser Inesperado).

Sin más que decir…

Se despide Liz Asakura


End file.
